A Different Kind of Horror
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: The world can get pretty crazy in the aftermath of the collapse of civilization, with Walkers roaming the Earth. It doesn't get any less insane when you bring Silent Hill into the mix.


**A Different Kind of Horror**

"Do you really have to stuff me in a bag?"

"You're a Walker. You can't breathe."

"Yeah, well, most Walkers can't talk either. Come on, just let me get some fresh air."

Daryl sighed. Fresh air. Even the air seemed to have gone to shit ever since the Walker Uprising (or zombie uprising…but seriously, what the hell was a zombie?). And for all he knew, opening the bag was a trick by the Walker to bite him.

"Come on! Let me see the light!"

But it was a talking Walker. A Walker that had been talking to him ever since he and the rest of Rick's group had entered Silent Hill, Maine. Maybe the Walkers were growing more intelligent. Maybe it was something to do with Silent Hill itself. He didn't know. But ever since that pyramid-headed psychopath had decapitated the Walkers closing in on them, keeping their bodies bite-free for another 24 hours, the Walker head currently in the bag had been talking non-stop.

"Pretty please with human flesh on top?"

So he opened it. And out popped the head. The head that called itself Francisco Montague the Third.

Daryl called him Bob.

"Finally," said Bob, sniffing around. "You got any idea what it's like to smell the Atlantic?"

"The Atlantic smells?"

"Oh yeah, we Walkers are great at smelling," Bob said, smiling and showing his bloody teeth. "And hearing. And growling. Though admittedly we need to work on our social skills."

"Yeah. You do."

"But then again, that's nothing compared to how fucked up this town is."

"I've been to a lot of towns you twat," said Daryl, cradling his crossbow. "This one looks like all the rest."

_Liar._

"Oh, it won't for much longer. Not when the fog comes. Not when the whole alternate reality stuff begins."

"The _what_?"

"Oh, yeah," said Bob, hopping along the bench that Daryl had placed him on. He twitched his eyebrows over towards the town. "That pyramid-headed guy? He's one of the good-guys. Or at least in some continuities. I swear, at least Resident Evil kept things straight."

"Um, you lost me."

"Then again, there were those live-action films…gah!"

"You _really _lost me."

"I mean, survival horror went the way of the dodo for awhile but-"

Daryl stuffed the head back in the bag. It was followed by a series of growls, curses, and more rants about stuff that ceased to be relevant after the world collapsed. And with that, he started heading back towards the town.

And stopped.

Mist. Lots and lots of mist. And there was something else in the air. Black stuff. Idly, he stuck his tongue out, one of the black flakes landing on it. It tasted like ash.

"It is ash," said Bob.

Daryl spat it out. "How'd you know that?"

"Contrivance."

"Oh." He slid a bolt back across his crossbow. "Seems legit."

So he kept walking. Towards Silent Hill. A town that didn't seem particularly hilly, and given the sounds of Walkers and that pyramid-head weirdo cleaving them apart, not that silent either.

"Hey Daryl."

He saw Rick. Beat up as ever. And visibly shaken too.

"You okay?"

He shook his head, whispering something under his breath.

"Didn't catch that."

"Lori," he whispered.

"What?"

"_Lori_."

"Oh yeah, the town's screwed that way," said Bob. "There was this guy back in the nineties, James Sunderland or something. Wife issues man. Fucked up."

Daryl looked at Rick. He looked at the pyramid-head thing. He looked at the Walkers. He looked at scantily-clad nurse monsters and-

_The hell?_

"Wanna move on?"

"Yeah," Rick said. "Move on."

"Metaphors," Bob said. "Gotta love 'em."

Daryl dropped the bag. And started walking away.

"Where you going?" Bob called. "You can't leave me!"

He kept walking.

"You can't leave meeeee!"

He still kept walking.

"No! Noooo!"

And stopped. And not because of the sound of Bob getting crushed by Pyramid Head. Rather, it was the sight of a flying saucer hovering in the air above him with little grey aliens descending down in beams of green light.

_What?_

He looked at Rick. And the former cop shrugged.

"Darn," he said. "Looks like we got the UFO ending."

* * *

_A/N_

_So, apparently Hideo Kojima is making a _Silent Hill _game. One that's titled _Silent Hills _and features a talking bag. Oh, and Norman Reedus from _The Walking Dead _is set to feature. Um...yay?_

_I dunno. But ended up writing this as a result._


End file.
